


Go out with me

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, season 9 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows "Steve" what a real date looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go out with me

One day, Dean calls him up and says, “Go out with me.”

Cas blinks, eyes briefly looking up to the ceiling in wonderment, before he peeks out the Gas-n-Sip window from the register. “Um sure. Where are you?”

"What?"

"I don’t see the Impala outside. Where are you?" He hears nothing on Dean’s side so he asks the obvious question, "How do I go out with you if you’re not here?"

There is a long silence and Cas begins to wonder if Dean has hung up on him when he hears, “I meant—”—loud sigh—”—Never mind. Are you busy tomorrow night?”

"No, I get off at seven. I was, however, going to ask Nora if she needed me to babysit Tanya again—"

Well, don’t. We’re gonna hang out tomorrow.”

Before he can question it, Dean tells to “wear something nice” and then hangs up with a “See you soon, Cas.”

That’s how he finds himself the next night, dressed up in his only suit, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala while Dean taps the wheel with much enthusiasm and a grin plastered on his face. Dean hasn’t stopped glancing to him every few minutes and the amusement is clear, the crinkles at the edge of his eyes, the undeniable curve of his lips, the light mood he’s in.

Unable to ignore it after the 15th glance, he sighs and asks, “What is it, Dean? Am I not wearing the right attire for whatever you have in mind?” Dean hasn’t given him any clue of their destination since his arrival but, remembering Dean’s disapproval before about his work outfit, he had don on the FBI suit instead.

“Hmm?” Dean looks surprised before chuckling, “No, no, I just. It’s nothing. Although that suit jacket is a little stuffy, isn’t it?”

Cas looks down before meeting Dean’s eyes again, “No.”

But Dean hums and says, “You could take it off, you know. Relax.”

If he thinks about it, the suit is a little stiff. Wordlessly, he unbuttons the jacket and slides it off. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Dean watching and wonders where has he seen that look before. Then it occurs to him that it seems a lot like the one when Dean had told him to unbutton a few buttons before his first time babysitting at Nora’s.

The rest of the ride is silent saved for the low rock music playing. Now and then, Cas spies Dean singing quietly to the words. Eventually, he changes his mind about the dark scenery outside and just looks at Dean. Dean had taken off his jacket earlier and wore a light beige shirt that clung to his body, the low-cut revealing his neck and collarbone. But it’s more than the clothes. There was less of an edge, less rigidness in his form, and his scruff looks newly trimmed. The hardness carved by years of hunting, military-like training and treatment, and losses were softer tonight. Regardless of his curiosity to what could be the reason, he is glad to see Dean like this. He looks years younger, actually looking like how he should.

Surely, Dean notices him staring, but he makes no move for him to stop, so he doesn’t.

When they finally arrive, Cas pulls his gaze away and eyes the place. “Where are we?” They have enter a driveway leading to an open dirt area with a high wall structure near the edge of the field.

"Collman Motor Movie Drive In," Dean says proudly as he park a good distance in front of the white wall. Then he opens his door, "I’ll be right back."

Cas could do no more than utter “Dean” before the door shut. His eyes follow him but soon he was out of vision and Cas huff in annoyance.

He didn’t have to wait long. Suddenly, something flashed and then a beam of light shot at the wall, flickering at first before settling, and something was displayed against the wall. A movie.

The door opens with Dean carrying two bags of popcorn and a tray with two drinks. “Old man refused to let us drink and insisted on soda. Geez I feel like 10 again.” He hands Cas the drinks and settles in.

"Dean, what is going on?"

Dean fiddles with the radio. “We’re gonna watch a movie, Cas. The Untouchables.” He finds the right station as suspenseful dramatic music plays and he leans back in his seat. “One of my favorite movies. Must’ve watched over 50 times.”

“But I don’t understand,” Cas says. He has been patient long enough and he plans to find out just what is going on. He puts the tray on his lap. “What old man?” He looks over his shoulders. “We’re the only ones here. Dean, are we on a case? Are we waiting for someone or something to happen?”

Dean looks bewildered. “Cas, man, what are you talking about?”

“What are we  _doing_  here, Dean?” Cas says, trying to curb the irritation in his voice. “What are we actually doing here?”

The way Dean is staring at him like he’s speaking some other language perplexes him further and his certainty that there is something else going on waver. “Dean?”

Dean answers with a long sigh, but he catches Cas’s look, and whatever expression Cas has prompts Dean to turn to him fully, look him in the eyes straight on and answer, “Nothing, Cas. We’re here to watch a movie. That’s all.”

He doesn’t believe it right away and Dean rolls his eyes and hands him a bag of popcorn.

“Here, eat it,” Dean says gruffly. “I told the old man to make us some stuff, so eat it.”

“Old man?”

“Mr. Collman, the owner of this place. They’re not open during this time of the season, but I did a job for him years ago—got rid of a ghost here, actually—and he said whenever I needed a favor, he’d be willing. So I took up on that promise and here we are,” Dean says with a smile. “Now, will you just eat, drink, and enjoy the movie? It’s good, I promise. You’ll like it.”

A couple questions comes into his mind still, but Dean looks excited, happy. Cas doesn’t want to ruin that, so he absentmindedly munches on the popcorn and watches the movie.

Dean chimes in now and then to comment about the character or scene— _I met Eliot Ness, you know, I did_ —and Cas finds himself smiling at his enthusiasm. He quickly forgets his worries as Dean’s voice washes over him and if he’s to be honest, the movie is intriguing.

—

After that, Dean takes him to a diner and while they wait for their food, they discuss the movie, with Dean talking about it with great passion, Cas nodding along and commenting on the cinematography and history, before Dean list other movies that he wants to show Cas next time. Cas doesn’t question about there being a next time although he does wonder when that will be.

They talk less as they eat, but it’s comfortable, and Cas wonders how long has it been since he’s felt like this. As if the world could wait and the night was long and everything was good. Then Dean does a strange thing. His foot knocks into Cas’s and he apologizes, his voice strangely even. Cas notices it but doesn’t understand so he only nods and accepts it. It wasn’t a big deal. Then it happens again, this time with no explanation and an unmistakable hidden smile beneath that seemingly blank mask.

Cas hesitates to ask directly. It didn’t seem like an accident that time, but why would Dean do it on purpose? It feels too ridiculous to ask. So he ignores it.

As if sensing his absent reaction, Dean taps his foot against Cas’s, more insistent this time, until Cas sighs, “Yes, Dean?”

Dean looks up from his plate and grins, “Nothing.”

He lowers his eyes. “Nothing?”

“Nothing.”

But it’s obviously  _something_  because Dean is still grinning, teeth and crinkles and all. So he stares a little harder, confused, before going along with it. Perhaps Dean want him to tap back. So he does.

And the smile on Dean’s face is renewed. 

It’s a strange little ritual after that. Above the table, they’re eating and making small talk. Below, their feet tap each other back and forth like Newton’s Cradle.

—

Afterwards, they head back to Gas-n-Sip. They stop in front of it and just sat in the car. It’s late and few cars pass by. A heavy silence hangs, Cas feels it, and he knows Dean feels it, in the way his calloused hands fumbled in his lap, in the way that his eyes skirt back and forth as if indecisive about something. 

He breaks it first. “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean looks to him, a sort of panic look in his eyes, in the slight grimace he has, but hides it with an easy smile. “You’re welcome. Did you—was tonight okay? Did you have fun?”

"Yes," he answers, and sees the worry crease on Dean’s face softens. It’s a curious thing and he asks, "Is that what tonight was about? To make me have ‘fun’?"

Dean scratches the back of his neck, “Y-yeah, something like that. I was kinda trying to show you what, uh, a date looks like.”

Cas stares until Dean explains himself, “You didn’t actually get to go on a date with Nora, so, uh, I thought you should kinda get a feel for what a ‘date’ is like. Movies and dinner, that kind of thing.”

"Oh." Huh. Cas thinks about that and he’s not sure how to feel now. "You didn’t tell me. Did I…did I do okay? Was I a good date?"

"Yeah, yeah you were fine," Dean says quickly. "I probably should’ve said something sooner, but then I didn’t want to make it too weird or hard for you. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself in the end and yeah. Sorry."

Dean is glaring at his dashboard now, face looking troubled, but something strange happens in Cas’s chest. A sensation swells and warms his entire body. “Then I think you accomplished your mission. I did indeed enjoy tonight,” he waits until Dean makes eye contact with him, “I look forward to more.”

Dean blinks rapidly before stuttering out, “Y-yeah, of course. I still have to show you Lord of the Rings and True Grit and many more.”

"I look forward to it then," Cas says, smiling, and the way Dean beams at him with his bright smile definitely makes his night.


End file.
